


Murphy's Date

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Destiel, Bad Luck, Blind Date, Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Complete, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Murphy's Law, Omega Sam Winchester, One Shot, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong.Never has that been more true than with Sam Winchester's blind date this evening. Start by insulting the guy, then everything goes downhill from there. It's a good thing Gabe has such a great sense of humor, right? Right?





	Murphy's Date

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a freaking roll here. Two fics finished in the span of a few hours. Didn't hurt that they were both short and at least half done already, but shh, don't tell me that and maybe I can keep this nice sense of accomplishment I seem to have temporarily developed.
> 
> Yet another square marked off of my bingo card. This is starting to get exciting. The square for this one, as you may have guessed (which I'm sure most of you didn't bother) was **Sabriel**. This was actually my first proper Sabriel fic, in fact. Hope I did well. ^_^
> 
> Oh, and I talked about a bunch of upcoming things over in _Dunk Me Date Me_ , but I am the lazy right now, so Cliff's Notes version as follows: DCBB posts on October 17th, my DCJ Hiatus Indulgence fic posts vaguely soon (I turn in the final draft any day now, just waiting for the email), I signed up for the Destiel Pinefest which I think posts in March, and I have a surprise for you guys when I reach 100 user subscriptions (I'm at 90 now, so that should be vaguely soon-ish, maybe *fingers crossed*). I think that was it?
> 
> (never let me write author's notes at 4:30 in the morning, seriously)

Sam paced back and forth, checking his watch for the fourth time in less than a minute. He was sure that the beta behind the podium could smell his nervousness all the way across the waiting area by now. He paused and checked his watch again, already having forgotten what it had said only a few moments ago, then resumed his pacing.

He never should have agreed to this blind date, but Dean’s boyfriend Cas had assured him that he would get along great with his cousin Gabriel. He had explained how Gabriel was pretty much the only person in his family who wasn’t an “assbutt”, which coming from Cas was pretty high praise indeed. The alpha wouldn’t be here for at least a few more minutes, unless he was early like Sam, but that didn’t keep him from once again peeking at his watch.

He tried to ignore the confused looks that a couple walking into the restaurant gave him, because he was used to it by now. Omegas were usually somewhat small and delicate, even the male ones. So at six foot four and fairly muscular because he actually enjoyed exercise (no matter how much his brother teased him about it), Sam was used to being a bit of a freak of nature. Unfortunately, his un-omega-like build was one of the biggest reasons why he was not only unmated at the ripe old age of twenty seven, but why he hadn’t even been on a date in over a year. He didn’t even want to think about how long it had been since he’d been in a proper relationship. Ruby had seemed like a really nice alpha in the beginning, but she’d quickly turned into a nightmare that almost ended with Sam getting kicked out of the pre-law program at Stanford. He’d cleaned up and worked his ass off to make up for those mistakes, though, and was glad to now be working a job he loved. If he could just find a nice person to settle down with for that white picket fence life, he’d have pretty much everything he’d always dreamed of.

The door opened again and Sam automatically looked up. An attractive looking guy with golden hair and eyes to match walked in, but he was at least six inches shorter than Sam so there was no way that was Gabriel. Alphas usually looked… like how Sam looked, actually. He was about to scent the air just in case when the guy walked over and asked “Sam?”

So it was Gabriel, then. Sam opened his mouth, and instead of anything he had planned on saying, he blurted out “You’re an alpha?” He immediately blushed and ducked his head in shame. “Sorry, that was rude of me, I’m so sorry,” he babbled, trying to make up for sounding like a total jerk.

Gabriel just chuckled. “I get that a lot, Sammykins. And I’m sure you get the reverse, too.”

“Yeah,” Sam said softly, still bright red from the embarrassment. Oh well, at least the date could only go up from here.

The hostess led them to their table, and Gabriel darted around to pull Sam’s seat out for him. But, since Sam hadn’t been expecting that, he went to grab the chair himself and ran feet first into the smaller alpha, stepping on his foot and elbowing him in the stomach. Gabriel made an _oof_ noise and Sam started blushing all over again. “Oh god, I am so sorry,” he said, pulling away quickly.

“Hey, no worries Sammich. What’s a little rough stuff between friends?” Gabriel responded, but Sam inwardly winced as he saw the alpha rubbing slightly at his stomach where he’d been elbowed. “I’ll just have to be more careful when I go full gentleman from now on.”

Burning bright red like a freaking oven, Sam sighed in relief when they managed to finish sitting down at the table without further incident or injury. But whatever bad luck curse was on the poor omega didn’t wait long before the next calamity struck.

The waitress handed them each a menu, and when Sam opened his, he bumped into the water glass she had just filled, knocking it over and spilling the entire contents of it. Directly into Gabriel’s lap. The alpha yelped and jumped up, startled by the sudden ice cold wetness.

Sam went right back to beet red before grabbing his napkin and rushing to the alpha’s aid. The silverware underneath the napkin clattered loudly to the floor, grabbing the attention of anybody who hadn’t already turned to stare after Gabriel’s yelp. Repeatedly muttering “sorry” as he attempted in vain to dry off Gabriel’s pants, Sam tried his hardest to not simply hide underneath the table in embarrassment or just plain leave in defeat. The alpha, on the other hand, only chuckled. How was he not also dying of embarrassment? He was the one who now looked like he’d peed himself.

“I really am sorry, I have no idea why I’m so clumsy right now,” Sam said sadly as they both sat back down again. While he’d been making a fool of them both, the waitress had replaced Gabriel’s water glass with a new one, but she’d only filled it halfway. Sam would’ve felt insulted if he didn’t completely agree with her caution.

“Hey, no problem kid,” Gabriel said, still smiling. “This is definitely one of the most amusing dates I’ve ever been on, and we haven’t even ordered the appetizer yet.”

“I still feel like a jerk for all the trouble I’m causing you,” he said, his head lowered and his hair in his face. He looked back up again when he felt a hand on his.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up, accidents happen,” Gabriel said, squeezing Sam’s hand just a little.

“Thanks, Gabriel,” Sam replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Just call me Gabe,” the alpha responded. “Gabriel sounds way too formal. Makes me feel all stiff and stodgy. Yuck.” And the alpha, who according to Cas was in his mid-thirties, actually stuck his tongue out. Like a pup!

Sam giggled before he could stop himself, then hid his face behind his hands. But instead of anything Sam would’ve expected, Gabriel… Gabe, joined him in giggling. “There we are, much better,” Gabe said, and squeezed Sam’s hand once more before letting go. “So, Cas said you’re a lawyer?” he asked, and Sam finally felt comfortable.

They ended up talking for hours that night. The disasters kept coming, but each one of them only seemed to amuse Gabe even more. Sam dropped one of the appetizers they’d ordered, some kind of meat stuffed mushroom, and splashed the strong smelling olive oil all over Gabe’s shirt, but he just smiled and said he’d needed a new one anyway. He accidentally kicked Gabe in the shin when he adjusted his legs right before the main course was served, and while Gabe did wince, he just teased Sam about having incredibly long legs instead of getting upset. And when Sam dropped a large forkful of his raspberry soaked dessert on his own shirt, ruining it as well, Gabe only joked about how he thought he had a two-for-one coupon at the shirt store. This was, quite possibly, the worst date Sam had ever been on in his entire life, and yet he never really wanted it to end.

When the check was paid and they headed towards the exit, Sam tried to ignore all the glares they were getting from the waitstaff. Gabe had insisted on paying, but Sam had seen the thirty percent tip the alpha had left. He’d have to thank him for that later.

“Things always like this for you, Samsquatch?” Gabe asked, pointing at the huge oil stain on his shirt, the still wet spot on his pants, and the blood red stain on Sam’s shirt. “I didn’t know I’d be getting a double date with Murphy's Law for my trouble.”

“Not normally,” Sam said, starting to come down from the almost euphoria he’d been feeling, talking to Gabe all night. Maybe he’d misread the situation, and the alpha actually was upset by all the things that went wrong? Maybe he just felt sorry for Sam, and that was the only reason he’d stayed to get beaten up and abused by the enormous omega?

“I mean, you stepped on my foot, spilled all kinds of stuff on me, and even kicked me. Definitely nothing like what I was expecting when Cas asked me to do this,” Gabe continued.

Oh god, he was right, that was so many awful things that happened, especially all strung together the way they had been. There was no way Gabe didn’t hate him, and he probably never wanted to see Sam again. The omega couldn’t really blame him, though.

Sam was so caught up in his self doubt that he missed what Gabe said. “What?” Sam asked, adding _not paying attention_ to the long list of grievances the alpha could legitimately hold against him at this point.

“I asked when’s the next date,” Gabe repeated, though Sam was certain he hadn’t heard the alpha correctly.

“Seriously?” He asked in disbelief.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have said it otherwise,” Gabe said sarcastically.

“But I ruined everything and then some,” Sam sputtered. “You’re probably going to have freaking bruises because of me.”

“While I would’ve preferred to get those bruises in other, more fun ways,” Gabe said as he waggled his eyebrows, “I gotta say that this was a really fun date, all things considered.”

“Fun?” Sam said, still not sure how reality had managed this level of insanity.

“I haven’t laughed like that in ages,” Gabe said, his golden eyes sparkling. “Besides,” he said with a shrug, “after you get past all the bad luck juju, you’re really interesting and funny, and I definitely want to get to know you better.”

“Really?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Gabe nodded. “Really.”

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabe, too excited about what the alpha had just said to worry about how strange they probably looked. And judging by how Gabe eagerly opened his mouth to let Sam’s tongue explore as he wrapped one hand around his waist and used the other to hold the omega’s head in place, the alpha didn’t really care either. When they pulled apart, Gabe let out a laugh as he noticed the raspberry sauce on his shirt and the oil that was now smeared on Sam’s shirt. “Even our stains like each other,” the alpha commented, causing Sam to join him in laughter.

They kept laughing even after the restaurant staff shooed them out into the parking lot. “So, when do you want that second date?” Sam asked, before leaning down for another kiss.

When they pulled apart, after a much longer and more invasive kiss than the last time, Gabe breathed out “Oh Samalam, I am free all week.” This time, it was Gabe who went in for the kiss, pushing Sam up against his car. When they reluctantly pulled apart, both of them panting for much needed air, Gabe whispered “And maybe I can get to know you a lot better.” He gave the omega a lecherous grin that made a whimper escape from his mouth.

“Yeah, that,” Sam said, his brain now in a puddle somewhere around his feet. “Definitely that.”

The white picket fence that Sam had always dreamed about was a bit more wildly painted than expected, but with Gabe in his life and eventually as his mate, the omega wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, who’d have thought you could even get paint in those colors in the first place?


End file.
